princesses et geeks
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles Winry/Scieszka :: 9 et 10èmes vignettes : café et thé. 11e: des trésors perdus au creux d'un canapé. 12e: encore le canapé. 13e: le plus fort dans tout ça. 14e: les meilleurs baisers. 15e: ce fameux couloir. 16e: TROP de livres ? MàJ, 17e: ce n'est pas du kidnapping si c'est pour la sauver. ::yuri et gen::
1. princesses

et je décide arbitrairement que ceci sera un jour un recueil de drabbles !  
...d'accord, je suis une quiche en drabble, et mes fics sont en général 'achement courtes de toute façon... bon, et alors ? je peux toujours espérer y arriver un jour, non ? des vignettes _très_ courtes, je pourrai bien en réécrire un jour, et arriver à en compter précisément les mots sans déborder du compte... j'espère ?

* * *

**Titre :** princesses  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnages/Couple :** Winry/Scieszka  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **toujours à Arakawa, Square Enix et Studio Bones

Timeline/Spoil éventuel : fin de série, derniers épisodes.

Pour Lulu / Dark ramen, Winry/Scieszka, prompt : "lumière"  
(160 mots)

oOo

Winry est peut-être un génie de la mécanique, mais côté sentiments, elle est encore loin d'être une lumière. Bah, comme beaucoup de jeunes filles de cet âge à vrai dire : c'est difficile de reconnaître le Prince Charmant quand il ne ressemble pas exactement à ce à quoi on s'attendait. Surtout quand on s'imaginait qu'il doit être blond et alchimiste et qu'en fait il porte de grosses lunettes, vit dans une maison emplie de livres du sol au plafond et n'est pas tout à fait un Prince même si elle est tout à fait charmante dans son genre.  
Winry a laissé filer sa Princesse une fois, et s'en mord les doigts. Mais elle ne commettra pas deux fois la même erreur : elle va filer à Central _vite_, aussi vite qu'elle pourra, tant pis pour les trains trop lents, aussi vite que le vent ou que l'éclair, et elle ira la retrouver.

oOo

(et là je me demande : mais _comment_ on peut faire une Winry/Scieszka sur le thème "lumière" après "Ténèbres" par Mélie, dites-moi ? é.è)


	2. rayon de soleil

**Titre : **rayon de soleil  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FMA, anime  
**Personnages/Couple :** Scieszka/Winry  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, studio Bones.

écrite pour Lulu/Dark ramen, thème : "lumière" (bis)  
(125 mots)

oOo

Il fait sombre, dans la vie de Scieszka. Plus de papa, une maman à l'hôpital, le gentil Monsieur Hughes si vite disparu… ses immenses piles de livres ne la consolent plus ; elle s'aperçoit qu'elles obscurcissent sa maison et s'imagine qu'elles ont tendance à lui tomber dessus de plus en plus souvent.

Heureusement, un rai de lumière vient de lui tomber dessus, dans la personne d'une dynamique jeune fille. Tout en elle brille : son sourire, ses grands yeux, le soleil sur ses cheveux… et depuis qu'elle vit chez elle, plus le moindre risque de mourir ensevelie dans le noir sous ses livres : toujours, au bruit des volumes s'effondrant, elle accourt pour la délivrer de sa prison de pages.


	3. numéros

**Titre** : numéros  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : FMA, anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Winry/Scieszka  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, studio Bones

écrite pour Mélie, selon le défi #6a d'againsttheclock : chiffres, nombres. 1 fandom, 1 pairing, 3 drabbles  
(100 mots, 1/3)

oOo

« 'Perdu ma page, » constata Winry, en reprenant son livre, tombé du canapé lorsque toutes deux décidèrent brusquement que la lectrice en face d'elle était bien plus intéressante que le volume que chacune était en train de consulter.

Scieszka ramassa le sien, le feuilleta rapidement et retrouva sans peine là où elle s'était interrompue. Puis, avec un petit effort, elle annonça : « "145", la dernière chose que j'ai vue dans ton livre quand il m'est passé sous le nez : "…concentration de carbone inférieure à 2°/o…" »  
Winry vérifia : effectivement, c'est là qu'elle s'était interrompue.

oOo

(allons bon, l'éditeur de texte me bouffe le symbole des "pour-cent", j'ai l'air d'un charlot avec mon bricolage ! oO)


	4. innombrables

**Titre** : innombrables  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : FMA, anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Scieszka/Winry  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, studio Bones

écrite pour Mélie, selon le défi #6a d'againsttheclock : chiffres, nombres. 1 fandom, 1 pairing, 3 drabbles  
(100 mots, 2/3)

oOo

Elle se rappelle de leur premier baiser, et du deuxième aussi. Du troisième, pas forcément, elle confond peut-être avec le quatrième. Tous ceux qui ont suivi, oubliés. Ça ne sont plus qu'un peu de bonheur au fond de sa mémoire. Ce qu'elle n'a pas vu écrit, elle ne le retient pas mieux que les autres, même de si doux moments, ça finit par s'effacer.  
Mais, quelle importance, se dit-elle, quand elle peut recommencer encore et encore, à embrasser Winry, dès qu'elles en ont envie ? et comme ça arrive souvent et comme elles en sont heureuses…


	5. des tas de machins

**Titre** : des tas de machins  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : FMA, anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Winry, Scieszka  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, studio Bones

écrite pour Mélie, selon le défi #6a d'againsttheclock : chiffres, nombres. 1 fandom, 1 pairing, 3 drabbles  
(100 mots, 3/3)

oOo

Winry met parfois _trop_ d'énergie dans sa passion pour les automails. Ayant reçu un lourd colis livré par son fournisseur en quincaillerie, elle abandonne aussitôt son activité en cours pour aller vite, vite, ranger ses vis, ses écrous, tous ses petits bidules métalliques qui font tenir ses travaux.

Une boîte lui échappe et son contenu se répand sur le sol de l'atelier et s'en va rouler dans toutes les directions, avec une série de gling-glings moqueurs.  
Et les voilà toutes les deux à quatre pattes à les rechercher dans tous les recoins, comme une chasse au trésor…


	6. dans la bibliothèque

**Titre :** (honnêtement, il en faut vraiment un ?)  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Couple :** Winry x Scieszka  
**Rating :** ça se rapproche d'un bon R, cette fois...  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Square Enix

écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, thème : "patatras !"  
et je me demande bien comment une idée pareille m'est venue XD  
(160 mots)

oOo

Les vêtements étaient tombés à une vitesse folle, arrachés par des mains avides aux caresses fugitives. Les corps s'étaient ajustés, les doigts courant à la recherche des points sensibles ; trouvés, ils s'y étaient ancrés. Les mains allaient et venaient contre la chair, les lèvres se frôlaient, laissant échapper mots tendres écorchés, souffles hésitants et gémissements.

Les minutes passèrent au rythme des caresses, au rythme des battements de cœur de plus en plus rapides, des pulsations sourdes au creux des deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Bientôt, l'une se cambra sous les mains de l'autre, réprimant un cri.  
D'autres exclamations étouffées y firent presque immédiatement suite.  
…pas de plaisir hélas mais de douleur.

Puis un gémissement désespéré :  
« Scieszka chérie, c'est la première et dernière fois que j'accepte de faire l'amour dans ta bibliothèque, » soupira Winry en se dégageant de la pile de lourds volumes reliés qui s'étaient effondrée sur elles, bousculée par un coup de pied malchanceux.


	7. où l'atmosphère se réchauffe

**Titre :** où l'atmosphère se réchauffe...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnage/Couple :** Winry/Sciezska  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "chaudière"  
150 mots

o

C'est formidable tout ce qu'on trouve à la ville, question technologie, s'émerveille Winry. Entre le souvenir de ses mésaventures avec un camion frigorifique, ses voyages au pays des merveilles dans les quincailleries, elle s'extasie maintenant sur le chauffage central qui n'existe pas dans sa campagne. le réseau de canalisations étendu ici se prête à des utilisations nouvelles incroyables. comment ça marche ? d'où viennent tous ces tuyaux, comment ne les mélange-t-on pas avec le reste ? comment chauffe-t-on l'eau exactement ?

Quand Sciezska commence à se plaindre du temps qui fraîchit à l'automne et parle d'allumer les radiateurs, Winry hésite entre continuer à utiliser la manière la plus ancienne au monde de se réchauffer, qui a déjà bien fait ses preuves, ou lui demander de lui laisser démonter sa chaudière pour voir comment elle fonctionne et quels avantages elle a sur un poêle traditionnel.


	8. allô ?

Tirons à pile ou face entre archiver ça dans le recueil Paninya/Winry ou Winry/Scieszka ? Allez, on va dire Scieszka même si elle n'est pas physiquement présente, elle est importante quand même.

* * *

**Titre :** Non Madame ça n'est pas la boucherie… Curtis ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandoms :** FMA, Tintin  
**Personnages/Couples :** Paninya/Winry, Winry/Scieszka  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa et Hergé, mariage on ne peut plus improbable XD

Note : allons un peu plus loin dans le nawak après mon cracktastic cross-over Saiyuki/Tintin ("Non Madame, ça n'est pas la boucherie Sanzo", fic disponible dans la section Saiyuki, lisez à vos risques et périls ! ...enfin, si vous connaissez _Saiyuki_ bien sûr, sinon ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt), sur une suggestion de Wayya. Et je dédie cet incident téléphonique à "Virgule".  
200 mots

oOo

« Heee… il vient de m'arriver le truc le plus bizarre qui soit, » gémit Winry en raccrochant le téléphone.  
Paninya lève les yeux du catalogue qu'elle feuilletait en attendant que son amie ait fini son appel.

« J'ai voulu appeler la boucherie de Madame Izumi à Dublith, pour prendre des nouvelles d'Al, et je suis tombée sur une « boucherie Sanzot » qui ne connaissait pas de Curtis.  
- C'est peut-être leur employé qui te faisait une blague ? Ils ont un employé, non ?  
- Oui, mais, nan, je crois pas. Ça n'était pas sa voix.  
- Tu t'es peut-être simplement trompée de numéro.  
- Pour tomber sur une autre boucherie ? ça serait une drôle de coïncidence. »

Winry attendait une répartie après ça, mais non, rien. Paninya ne s'intéresse ni à la logique ni au surnaturel. Au contraire d'une autre jeune fille que Winry a connue, qui elle ne se contentait pas de survoler pour passer le temps mais s'absorbait entièrement dans ses lectures, qui croyait aux complots extraterrestres, et aux côtés de qui elle a piraté une ligne téléphonique de grande importance, une fois. Ce souvenir lui donne des frissons.

« He ben, heureusement que je ne crois pas au karma… » soupire-t-elle, pour chasser l'idée ridicule et illogique d'une malédiction.


	9. café

**Titre **: _coffee & love  
_**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnages/Couple **: Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones ; je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Prompt **: "café" pour Mélie  
**Nombre de mots **: 100

ah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit sur elles, je suis contente de m'y remettre, même symboliquement !

oOo

Winry s'apprête encore une fois à passer une nuit blanche sur un automail qu'elle veut absolument finir au plus tôt. Scieszka a renoncé à argumenter là-dessus : Winry est têtue comme ça, elle ne renoncera pas, et ne laisseara pas non plus Scieszka passer la nuit debout à l'attendre.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Scieszka passe une dernière fois par l'atelier de Winry, lui apporter une tasse de café -et un baiser pour la nuit.

À l'aube, une Winry titubante de sommeil mais satisfaite du travail accompli prépare pour Scieszka son café du matin, et vient la rejoindre sous les draps.


	10. thé

**Titre** : _it's always tea-time!_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1ère série animée  
**Personnages/Couple** : Scieszka/Winry Rockbell  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones pour les personnages, Lewis Caroll pour la citation qui sert de titre

pour Wayya qui voulait quelque chose sur Winry et Scieszka**  
Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Le thé c'est comme la cuisine : c'est tout un art. Ça veut dire que Winry y va avec circonspection et outillage précis : thermomètre pour la bouilloire, cuillères pour des mesures exactes et minuteur pour l'infusion, et que Scieszka... y va au pifomètre, écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui frémit et jugeant la qualité de l'infusion à la couleur du thé.

Comme ce que n'est "que" du thé, Winry la laisse faire, espérant qu'elle ne peut pas massacrer une recette aussi simple, même avec ses approximations. Comme c'est du thé, un carburant essentiel pour qui passe des heures d'affilée à se concentrer sur son travail et n'a pas l'estomac pour supporter du café, Scieszka prend cela comme une mission de la plus haute importance. Et comme ça ne fait pas de mal de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, théïère après théïère elle expérimente au petit bonheur pour créer le meilleur thé possible.


	11. dans un canapé

**Titre** : trésors perdus  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Pinako Rockbell, Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité **: fin de série

**Prompt** : "nettoyer le canapé"  
(proposé par Guru Messakira pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Winry/Scieszka)

**Nombre de mots** : 275

oOo

« Bon les filles ! il va falloir remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce salon, après tout on y reçoit des clients, » annonce Pinako de bon matin.  
Ça implique de sortir les coussins du canapé pour aller les battre dehors et en extraire la poussière. Et puis il faudra les lessiver, aussi, ensuite.

Que trouvera-t-on dans l'espace laissé sur le sommier ?  
De la poussière bien sûr. Des miettes. Un ou deux bonbons dont personne ne sait comment ils sont arrivés là : personne ne se souvient en manger de tels. De la menue monnaie. Trois vis et deux écrous. Et un petit bout de métal tordu qui ne ressemble à rien.

« Oh, Winry, mais comment tu as réussi à en mettre là ? »  
Mais Winry ne répond pas : parmi les bricoles attendues (et ça inclut les vis, oui), entre les moutons de poussière, se trouve aussi un objet plus volumineux.  
« Un livre de quand j'étais petite ! Je me souviens l'avoir cherché partout et avoir conclu qu'il était perdu. C'est donc là qu'il avait glissé ! »

Quand Pinako revient un peu plus tard, c'est pour trouver les deux jeunes filles assises par terre l'une tout contre l'autre, adossées au squelette du canapé, un vieux livre d'images sur les genoux.  
Elles ont sur le visage la concentration émerveillée des petits enfants, que Winry avait perdue depuis des années pour des expressions bien plus adultes.  
Et pour cette fois, Pinako renonce à les invectiver d'un  
« Et alors, c'est comme ça que vous nettoyez ce salon ? »

Ce livre est bien court après tout : elles se remettront vite au travail.


	12. sur un canapé, cette fois

**Titre** : au centre de tout  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Couple** : Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « canapé » pour Mélie (printemps '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Le canapé du séjour : un lieu central de la maison Rockbell ? Sans doute.

Il accueille les patients qui attendent leur maintenance ou qui subissent une maintenance légère ne nécessitant pas un passage en atelier/salle de soins. Il reçoit les amis de passage. C'est là que Winry échoue pour une sieste après une longue session de travail quand elle ne veut ou ne peut pas juste retourner dans sa chambre pour des questions de temps disponible. Et c'est l'endroit privilégié pour passer du temps avec sa nouvelle super meilleure amie ; pour discuter, pour lire côte à côte, pour juste passer du temps ensemble sans rien faire d'autre que regarder dans le vague la même direction en se tenant la main, se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, voire s'explorer les amygdales.

Ben oui, il est confortable, ce canapé, on y est bien assis, et il est bien situé au milieu d'un grand salon bien éclairé, et personne ne vient les y déranger. Oh, mamie Pinako ? Bah, comme ça elle sait où on est et ce qu'on fait au lieu de s'imaginer qu'on fait des bêtises derrière des portes fermées ? Pis de toute façon elle doit avoir autre chose à faire !


	13. la clé Allen

**Titre : **Allen le Magnifique  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Scieszka/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric  
**Genre : **humour  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#16, « invincible, sans égal » pour 30 baisers  
**Nombre de mots : **275

oOo

Scieszka a vu beaucoup de choses difficiles à croire depuis que sa route a croisé celle du FullMetal Alchemist. Pour commencer, il lui a offert la bénédiction d'un travail à sa mesure, l'assurance d'avoir sa place à elle entre les livres et les hommes. Il lui a fait rencontrer au passage M. Hughes en lui-même c'était quelqu'un d'incroyable. Et puis il y a eu l'invasion du haut-commandement par les extraterrestres. Et Winry, encore plus incroyable que M. Hughes, oh, Winry... Ensemble elles ont croisé les monstres appelés homoncules. Elle a vu le renversement du totalitarisme militaire.  
Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'idées préconçues, parce que sinon beaucoup auraient volé en éclats !

Mais ce qui ne cesse de l'étonner – au point de presque l'effrayer – c'est voir cet invincible, ce formidable Edward Elric, vaincu par un simple outil. Inclinez-vous devant la grandeur de la Toute-Puissante Clé Allen, maniée de main de maître par Winry Rockbell.  
Ces mêmes mains qui sont pourtant si douces quand elles la touchent elle... Depuis qu'elle a vu le FullMetal Alchemist se soumettre à la loi implacable de la clé à molette, chaque fois que Winry l'embrasse et la serre contre elle, Scieszka prie pour ne jamais, jamais, se retrouver amputée de quelque membre que ça soit.

Car Winry assure qu'elle ne se permet de traiter Ed ainsi que parce qu'elle tient à lui et qu'elle sait qu'il peut l'endurer. Alors quand elle dit aussi combien elle tient à Scieszka et combien elle admire « sa force intérieure »... oui, il y a des fois où elle s'inquiète plus qu'elle ne devrait et se demande où sont vraiment placées les limites.


	14. toutes rouges

**Titre : **À en rougir  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Couple : **Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
**Genre : **amoureux  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#19, « rouge » et 30, « baiser » pour 30 baisers  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Les meilleurs baisers sont ceux tellement intenses qu'ils les font rougir, rougir à n'en plus finir, qui les laissent hagardes, lèvres entrouvertes, souffle court, yeux humides… et peut-être pas que les yeux d'ailleurs.

Des baisers volés, sur les lèvres, au bord de la joue, dans le cou, sur une main…  
Instants furtifs délicieux, rien qu'à elles en bordure du monde, une défiance peut-être envers ceux qui ne comprendraient pas leur amour.

Et ceux quand elles se calfeutrent dans leur bulle… que ça soit l'atelier, la bibliothèque ou la chambre, la porte bien fermée, et rien n'a le droit de venir les y déranger.

Ceux sans témoin, qui permettent non seulement à leurs lèvres de se joindre mais aussi à leurs mains de s'unir, à tout leur corps de se presser, ceux qui peuvent se déplacer partout au long de leurs pleins et de leurs déliés, sans plus aucun tabou.  
Les baisers qui deviennent des euphémismes pour désigner des preuves d'amour plus intenses encore.

Ceux qui laisseront peut-être les cheveux ébouriffés d'avoir frotté contre l'oreiller et les yeux embrumés, ceux qui laissent leur fantôme dessiné en rouge sur la chair fraîche… à des endroits plus ou moins faciles à camoufler.


	15. se concentrer sur le reste

**Titre** : comment _bien_ faire un repérage... ou pas  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages** : Winry Rockbell, Scieszka, anim!Sloth  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: « Il remarque que le couloir est vide. C'est tout. »  
d'après Sakoni sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : plutôt fin de la 1ère série (avant l'épisode 43 ?)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le couloir est vide, c'est tout ce qui importe à Winry. Et leur objectif se trouve juste au bout : dans l'immédiat, la voie est libre. Elle se dirige droit dessus, Scieszka sur les talons. Elle n'a plus besoin d'être guidée, maintenant c'est elle qui est en charge. Elle déballe son matériel et commence à tester la ligne : c'est parti pour la mise sur écoute !

Pleinement focalisée là-dessus, elle a oublié quelque chose d'important : une autre écoute, la surveillance de ce couloir de maintenance.

Le couloir n'est pas resté vide, elles sont repérées et la retaite est coupée...


	16. peut on avoir trop de livres ?

**Titre : **Trop c'est trop !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
**Genre : **humour  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#27, « débordement » pour 30 baisers  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

« Scieszka ! Trop c'est trop, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Tes livres ! Je t'en prie, je sais que tu les aimes, que tu as besoin d'eux, mais là ça devient vraiment envahissant. Des rayonnages sur tous les murs du salon, des étagères de bibliothèque au milieu, dans la cuisine, le long du couloir, dans les toilettes, si tu veux. Mais _là_, dans la chambre, y'en a _trop_.  
- On ne peut jamais avoir _trop _de livres ! »

(Si on peut. Quand, humainement, on n'a plus le temps de tous les lire soi-même, autant en faire don à une bibliothèque et les partager avec le monde que les garder chez soi où ils prennent la poussière sans que personne ne les lise jamais.)

« Écoute, je veux bien qu'on en ait sur les étagères, sur la table de nuit, sur le bureau, même au pied du lit… mais en retrouver _sur _le lit là ça fait _trop_.  
- Winry…  
- Quand on se couche, c'est _toi _que je veux étreindre, pas tes bouquins. C'est trop bizarre comme contact de tomber sur un livre quand on est au lit et que j'essaie de t'embrasser, tu te rends compte ? »


	17. kidnapping

**Titre** : protection des témoins  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1st anim  
**Personnages/Couple** : Scieszka et Winry  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Hey, mais c'est justement parce que c'est de la magie que je ne dois rien dire. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de la 1ère série ; épisode 43 ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Direction Riesenburg, proclame Winry. C'est un trou perdu où il n'y a que des sapins et des moutons : personne ne viendra t'y chercher.

Scieszka pourrait émettre tout un tas d'objections : mais, c'est de la désertion !  
Cas de force majeure.

Et ses livres qu'elle est forcée d'abandonner ?  
Elle en retrouvera d'autres plus tard, promis.

Et le village natal de Winry et du célèbre Alchimiste d'Acier n'est-ce pas trop évident ?  
Nooon, personne ne fera le lien.

Scieszka se plie à ses arguments.  
Après tout, ce qu'elle vient de vivre à Central la terrifie et elle n'a aucune envie d'être assassinée.


End file.
